


"I like him Carl"

by Gay_Coffee_Boi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Markus, Carl is a good dad, F/F, Gay, M/M, Markus is Bi, North likes girls, Original characters don't do anything, Simon is pretty gay, Simon is strangely dominant, Top Simon, Wholesome, fix cannon with hammer, josh is there, really gay, they're just kinda there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Coffee_Boi/pseuds/Gay_Coffee_Boi
Summary: Markus has romantic feelings towards Simon and tells Carl who is supportive.Simon tells Carl that he likes Markus and needs help asking him out, Carl is very excited and very supportive but keeps his mouth shut.Simons tries to tell Markus that he likes him in a subtle way for a while but Markus is as dense as a brick wall.





	1. Chapter 1

Markus sat on Carl’s bed side. He felt lost again. Carl woke up slowly and smiled when he saw Markus, but his smile quickly fell.  
“Is something wrong Markus?” Carl asked as he sat his hand over Markus’.  
“I feel lost Carl. But lost in a different way. I’ve won the revolution and the humans have returned and Androids are starting to get more rights as I talk with the president and cabinet and senate, but… I just don’t know.”  
Carl sat up a bit more, “You just don't know what Markus? Is it a problem with the revolution or a problem with life?”  
“A… A problem with life.” Markus couldn’t look Carl in the face and only held on to the few words Leo had said to him ‘dad won’t care, trust me, he’s fine with that stuff’.  
“Well, what is it?” Markus looked at Carl and quickly looked away, opening and closing his mouth, “Markus.” Carl put his hand against Markus’ cheek and made Markus look at him, “What is it son?”  
Markus continued to open and close his mouth until it just spilled out, “I’ve been having romantic feelings towards Simon and men in general. I- don’t want to date a woman, but I-I mean, I do, but I want to be with men more.” Markus could feel his heart beating quickly as Carl relaxed in his bed.  
“So? That’s what you were so worried about?” Carl asked with a smile.  
Markus nodded as he looked at Carl still worried.  
“Markus. I don’t mind at all, whether you love men or women or even if you came in here and told me that you didn’t love anyone at all, you are my son Markus. And I’m quite proud of that. I mean which of my friends can say ‘My son lead a revolution.’”  
“Wow, I-I don’t know what I quite expected.” Markus said with a large smile.  
“Now, Markus, you said Simon right?”  
“Uh, yeah, yeah I did. Simon is the blonde boy who came with me last time.”   
Carl thought for a few moments before remembering him, “Oh, yeah, well I can see why you’d be attracted to him. Strong, handsome, very caring, and he seems very protective of you, I remember you two walking out and he put his arm around your waist. Let me guess, you’re the bottom.”  
Markus quickly stood, laughing and covering his face, “Dad! That’s embarrassing!”  
Carl laughed, “Well, I was just making an observation!” Carl smiled before getting serious and holding out his hand, “Markus. Sit. Look at me.”  
Markus sat and looked at Carl with a lost look again.  
“I know it can be scary, but if you love him, you have to tell him. I’m being allowed out of bed in a week and I want you to tell me Simon’s reaction over dinner. Don’t let a man that you’re in love with slip by because you were too scared to catch him. In my youth I let a man like that get away from me and I’ve regretted it since. Don’t make my mistake Markus.”  
Marlus nodded, “I won't, I’ll tell him.” Markus wasn’t sure when he’d get the chance to speak to Simon alone as he and Josh shared an apartment and Simon and North shared an apartment but he’d find a time to.  
“Good. Trust me, getting a no will feel a lot better than letting it go.” Carl sat up and gave Markus a hug before laying back down and smiling, “Alright, now that we’ve got that out of the way, how did you like that book I recommended to you last time you were here?”


	2. Simon makes the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon talks to both Carl and North about getting with Markus and everyone is excited for them.

Simon took a deep breath as he approached the home of Carl Manfred. He wanted to ask Carl about what Markus liked and the two seemed extremely close so he was sure that if anyone would know what Markus liked it would be Carl. He had already checked with Leo what Carl thought about gay people and he sounded extremely chill and Leo himself had a boyfriend so he probably knew.  
Simon felt like he was dying as he rang the doorbell. His heart pounded as the door was opened by the medical android who looked after Carl.  
“Simon, correct?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
“I’ll tell Carl you have arrived, wait here and I’ll be right back.” The medical android said with a smile before leaving up the stairs. Simon stood in the front room for a few moments before the android reappeared at the top of the stairs, “Come on up. Carl’s ready to see you.”  
Simon walked up the stairs to Carl’s room and took a deep breath before walking in.  
“Hello, Mr. Manfred.”  
“Hello, Simon. Call me Carl.” Carl said with a smile.  
“Okay, Carl, uh, I was wondering what Markus enjoys.”  
Carl cocked his head, “Well, that depends, Markus likes a lot of things. Are you planning on a date or just hanging out?”  
Simon felt his face heating up, man did he regret that update, “Um, a-a date…”  
“Hmm,” Carl nodded as he thought of what Markus might enjoy, “Well, I’ll tell Markus’ favorite types of certain date things, but other than that I won't be of much help, being 75 the love train left the station a while ago.” Carl said with a laugh, “So, Markus enjoys romance and horror movies depending on if they focus on artists, he enjoys art museums, bookstores he enjoys looking around, and he enjoys reading poems. You know I think he would enjoy a poem about him if you could write one.”  
Simon nodded, “Thank you… Do you know if Markus likes me?”  
“Markus talks about a lot and that’s all I’ll say about that. You have to ask the person of your affection whether they return them or not.”  
Simon nodded again as he looked at Carl, “You’re right thank you Mr.-Carl.”  
“You’re welcome Simon.”  
Simon left after that feeling a little more confused than when he came. Now he had a few options and while he had already thought of some of them it felt weird to know that they could actually be used as a date idea. Simon sat on the bus in thought on his way home. He thought about all the date ideas and how all of them could go incredibly good and incredibly bad.  
As he walked in he found North and Lily, her girlfriend, sitting on the couch watching a movie. When they realized he had walked in North paused the movie and both quickly got up and turned around.  
“So, how’d it go?” North asked, “Did he tell you anything helpful?”  
Simon sighed and nodded, “Yeah, everything he told me was helpful. But now I don’t know what to do with that information.”  
Lily spoke up next, “Why don’t you try taking him to a movie? What type of movies does he like?”  
“Romantic movies and horror movies but only if they contain artists.”  
North spoke next, “I think that really cheesy ‘The Poet and the Painter’ is playing in a theatre nearby.”  
Simon nodded and thought for a few minutes before sharing his plan, “Well, I’m planning on starting with a movie, then looking through a bookstore and buying him a book, and finally taking him to that one spot that he showed me that over looks the lake and confessing.”  
Lily and North both went ‘Awww’ and Simon blushed.  
Lily then smiled as she spoke, “Simon that sounds so dreamy! Markus will definitely say yes.”  
North nodded in agreement.  
“I sure hope so.” Simon said as he went to his room and took a deep breath before grabbing his phone. He dialed Markus’ number and crossed his fingers as he waited for Markus to anwer.  
Ring…  
Ring…  
Ring…  
“Hello?” Markus sounded distracted and Simon guessed he was drawing as Markus usually did later in the day.  
“Hey Markus, what are you doing?”  
“Just drawing something. What are you doing?”  
“Uh, nothing much. North and her girlfriend have taken over the living room so to avoid their constant PDA I’m hiding.”  
Markus giggled and Simon felt his heart flutter, “Mmm, sounds fun. I’m alone in the apartment as usual.”  
“Josh out with Connor?”  
“Yeah, at this point they should just move in together.” Markus said with a laugh before sounding a little distracted again, “So I’m just sitting in the living room drawing some things and watching that new Magical Boy anime.”  
“Sounds like you’re having a fun night.”  
“Simon, it sounds like you’re preoccupied was there something you wanted to talk about?”  
“Well, actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?”  
“Oh, sure, that sounds fun. Um, I’m getting a call from Leo, gotta go.”  
“Okay, see you tomorrow?”  
“See you tomorrow, bye.”  
“Bye.” Simon let Markus hang up first and instantly fell back against his bed.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon takes Markus out on a date and finds that they both share a love for each other

The next day Simon showed up at 9 and knocked on Markus’ door. Markus smiled when he opened it and it was clear he wanted to look good. He wore tight fitting black jeans, a gray sweater that covered his hands, and a gray scarf with his gray messenger bag on his shoulder.  
“Ready to go?” Simon asked with a smile.  
Markus nodded as he followed Simon down to his car, “So, what movie are we watching?”  
“‘The Poet and the Painter’, thought you might enjoy it.”  
Markus’ eyes lit up, “I’ve been wanting to see that movie since it came out! Also, did you get the eating update?”  
“Yeah, I got it the day after it came out what about you?”  
“I got it and I still haven’t tried it out so I was hoping that we could get some popcorn before the movie.” Markus looked at Simon who nodded.  
“We can get some. We’re here.” Simon hopped out first and held out his hand to help Markus out of the car and Markus took his hand with a giggle. Neither let go until they were in the theatre.  
Simon bought a medium popcorn and two tickets to ‘The Poet and the Painter’ and went to the theatre room as the movie was starting in 5 minutes. The two enjoyed both the movie and the popcorn. The movie followed the story of Raphael and Edgar, they were apart of a revolution and both nearly died several times(Markus gripped Simon’s arm each time and teared up), at the end of the movie the revolution was successful and the two gave each other tokens of their love(a painting and a poem) and they kissed.  
As Markus and Simon left they talked about the movie, “Oh my gosh, when Edgar risked his life for Raphael and got shot I felt like I my heart was stopping!”  
“Especially with the pained crying of Edgar afterwards.” Simon responded as he picked up the pace to keep up with Markus who was twirling around the fountain in the square.  
“So, any plans for where to go next?”  
“Wanna go to the bookstore down the street and then the coffee shop?”  
Markus stopped twirling and smiled as he went back to Simon’s side, “Sounds fun, lead the way Edgar.” Markus joked.  
“Only if you promise to follow Raphael.” Simon responded with a smile.  
They headed to the bookstore and were there for a while as they looked around. Neither could decide on what to get until Markus came up with an idea.  
“How about we choose a book for each other? You grab a book you’ve read before and liked and I’ll grab a book I’ve read before and liked and then we’ll read the books and know more about each other.”  
“Sounds like a good idea.” Simon said with a smile as they both broke off to grab their books. Both ended up with three books each as they had also found a new book that they wanted to read with the other.  
As they walked to the coffee shop Rory, a friend of Connor’s, came over.  
“Markus! It’s so good to see you!”  
“It’s so good to see you too, Rory!” Markus said as he came to her and hugged her.  
She then looked between the two, “Oh, am I encroaching on a date?”  
Markus looked at Simon and then back at Rory, “Oh no, we’re just hanging out, right Simon.”  
Simon couldn’t help the pain in his voice as he said, “Yeah. We’re just hanging. You know, we’re actually headed to the coffee shop…”  
“I’ll tag along.” Rory said with a smile.  
“Great.” Simon said with a forced smile as Rory and Markus continued to talk. The three walked into the coffee shop and found a place to sit. After a few seconds, Simon turned to Markus, “Hey Markus, could you go and get the food?”  
“Sure, what do you guys want?”  
Simon knew what they had so he quickly responded, “Just an egg croissant and a latte.”  
“I don’t have the eating update, I’m fine.”  
“Okay.” The second Markus was in the line and out of earshot Simon leaned over to Rory.  
“Rory, I love you and I mean this in the nicest way possible, fuck off.”  
Rory put her hand against her chest in an over dramatic fashion.  
“I’m trying to tell Markus that I like him. It’s nothing against you.”  
“Wow, Simon, thought we were friends. Whatever happened to bros before hoes.” She responded in a voice of mock hurt before laughing, “Alright, I’ll go and leave you to pine hopelessly at the deviant leader.”  
Markus came back at that point with a bubble tea, a latte, an egg croissant, and a cheese sample plate which was a plate of toast and five different cheese and honey types.  
Rory stood once Markus sat, “Well I’ve got a shift in two hours so I’ll see you guys later.”  
“Bye Rory.” They said in unison as she left.  
“That is a lot of food.” Simon said with a smile as he started to sip his latte.   
Markus pouted as he grabbed a piece of toast, “Hey, I haven’t eaten before and this stuff looks good. If it’s too much I guess I’ll just have to have you help me.” Markus winked as he took a bite of rose honey and cream cheese on sourdough.  
“That looks disgusting.” Simon said with a laugh. He couldn’t help the smile that spread from ear to ear as he watched Markus commit food crimes that would probably make any human puke while saying that it tasted delicious.  
Once they finished their lunch they walked out of the coffee shop and hummed in the cool weather.  
“Any ideas of where to go next?” Simon asked as he followed Markus.  
“Maybe we could go to that new botanical garden.”  
“The one with the different biomes?”  
Markus smiled as he nodded, “That’s the one!”  
“Well then, Allons-y!”  
Simon and Markus spent the remainder of the day in the botanical garden. Simon took a lot of interest in the rainforest part and Markus just smiled as he watched Simon excitedly share his knowledge on the certain plants. Markus took out his sketchbook in the temperate forest and sketched some lavenders as Simon studied the different types of trees.  
By the time they left it was nearly 8pm, closing time for the garden.  
“I just have one last thing I want to do today.” Simon said as he started towards his car.  
“Well then, lead the way.” Markus said with a smile. He loved the day so much already and spending more time with Simon could only be better.  
Simon drove them close to the spot and they both hopped out. They both sat near the lake and looked out. They sat for a bit before Simon spoke up.  
“So Markus, there’s something I want to tell you.”  
Markus looked over at Simon, “What?”  
“I like someone.”  
“Who is it?” Markus asked as he looked back out over the water.  
“Well, they’re really nice. And they have a really pacifist way of living,”  
‘Josh?’ Markus thought as he looked over the water.  
“They like Shakespeare and painting. They’re also really good at art.”  
Markus wasn’t sure, he hadn’t seen Josh paint before.  
“They’re pretty handsome, smart, strong and pretty extra, but a good extra.” Simon looked over at Markus who seemed to be thinking, “Do you know who I’m talking about?”  
“Josh?”  
Simon paused and looked over at Markus who seemed completely serious. He took a deep breath, “Markus I have a poem to explain it. Roses are red, Violets are blue, Markus you’re dense, I like you.”  
Markus looked at Simon and thought for a few seconds while Simon seriously reconsidered calling Markus ‘smart’. Finally though realization showed on Markus’ face.  
“You? Oh, It’s me! You like me!”  
Simon put his face in his hands as he nodded.  
“I like you too Simon, I like you a lot”  
Simon took his hands from his face and kissed Markus’ hand, “But do you like me the same as I like you?”  
Markus leaned forward and kissed Simon’s cheek, “Yes.”  
Simon laid back with a content sigh and Markus laid against his chest as they looked at the far off lights.


End file.
